


Like Father, Like Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Children, F/M, Minor Character Death, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Lizzie's mom dies she is left with a man who has never claimed her or been in her life much.
Relationships: Kate Hanson/Zac Hanson





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Oh, why you look so sad,  
The tears are in your eyes,  
Come on and come to me now

Lizzie sat on the front porch.People were inside her house talking about how sorry they were that her mother Penny had died.

Lizzie sighed.She didn't even know who she was going to live with.She hoped it wasn't going to be her father.It was no secret that he didn't want her.He denied her ever since she was born.

She got up when she saw her grandmother.Her dad's mom Diana come up the drive. She ran to Diana.

"Grandma," Lizzie said breaking into tears as she grabbed a hold of Diana.

"Lizzie I'm sorry to hear about your mom." Diana said as she rubbed Lizzie's back.

"So where is my sperm donor," She said referring to her dad.

"Zachary is at home with Katie," Diana said as she sighed.  
**********************************************************************  
Zac looked at Katie who was cooking supper. "Your very cute."

"Zac you tell me that all the time."

"Well it's true this time," He said as he went over and kissed her.He slowly parted from her and went back into the living room.

He picked up a picture of Lizzie and looked at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
I love you...  
I hate you...  
I can't get around you...  
I breathe you...  
I taste you...  
I can't live without you...  
I just can't take any more...  
this life of solitude...  
I guess that i'm out the door...  
and now i'm done with you...

Lizzie woke up the next morning.She looked at the room she was in and knew she was at her grandma Hanson's house.

"Hey," Lizzie heard a voice.

She turned and saw Mackie. "Hey Mackie," Lizzie replied half smiling.

"So I heard about your mom."

"Yeah everyone has," Lizzie said as she slowly got up.

"So how are you feeling?"

"How am I supposed to feel Mack. My mom is dead and my sperm donor doesn't want me."  
**********************************************************************

Zac woke up and looked beside him. Katie was gone she had left at five thirty for work.

He heard the phone ringing and reached over and picked it up,"Hello."

"Zac it's me mom."

"Hey mom what do you want?"

"Can you come over in an hour?"

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway  
Just like before...  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
**********************************************************************  
Lizzie sat in the kitchen with her grandma. They were waiting for Zac to arrive.

"Mom I'm here," Lizzie turned to see her dad standing in the doorway.

"Zac How good to see you."

"Mom what did you want?"

Lizzie sighed to herself.Couldn't he see her.Finally she saw him walk over to her.

"Lizzie how are you doing?"

"Why would you care," She spat as her brown eyes connected with his.

"Because I'm your dad."

"No your nothing to me," Lizzie got up and ran out of the room.

"Mom,"

"Yes Zachary?"

"What do I do?"

"Go after her."

"She doesn't want me in her life."

"Zac she is confused go after her and talk to her."

"Okay," Zac went out the back door.  
**********************************************************************  
Lizzie stood at the edge of the pond.God her life was so messed up. She didn't know what she felt anymore.


End file.
